


Convenient Ideals

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: When you live to do the right thing but throw everything away for one person what kind of person does that make you? He would do it all over again.





	Convenient Ideals

“I never considered myself a good person.” He admitted as he sat outside the cell. “I knew what I had to do. I believed in justice, I believed in doing what was right even when it was hard. I grew from the past and I had hopes for the future. He ignored the snarl that came from the cell. “You know I was always clumsy and dumb but I got better. I remember the kindness I was raised with. I remember the love.” He ignored the angry howl from the cell. “And I know that they would have never wanted us to turn out like this.” He slumped against the bars of the cage and ignored the howls.

It was nice that he was able to take up guard duty. After everything and especially the hurt he had caused. He had managed to finish the job he had wanted to finish. Not exactly finish it because his plan and what had happened, those were completely different things. But he was glad.

A cold dark cell for now, who knew what would happen in the future? He did not have that much hope about any of it. What he did know was that this was a long time coming. He could speak of the madness, he could condemn the actions of those that called themselves pirates.

He could act like he did not have guilt but he himself had done what he had wanted hadn’t he. Especially on that last mission. If he had managed to be successful what would have happened? Would he have truly abandoned his new life and taking that person into hiding?

Yes he would have and that was shameful in itself. He had seen himself in him. Seen the way that he had been saved. He had not been as gentle as he had been treated but different situations. He closed his eyes and sighed before a thud and howl made the bars of the cell rattle. He rolled his eyes, throwing a tantrum when you were locked up.

Where could he go? Where could either of them go? He himself never had longed for riches or ownership. He had no longer for jewels just kindness and smiles. A family but the world was cruel. It was only too cruel even for them so they suffered. But that did not excuse anyone, pain begets pain so the cycle has to stop somewhere.

Hatred and anger breeds monsters someone has to stop the cycle somewhere. He groaned loud and low before he rested back against the cell. “You know, everything managed to turn out mostly okay. You were stopped. He’s free.” He said softly with a smile. “Your madness won’t be spread further, even all the brats are completely saved. You shot me that day to stop me. I couldn’t shoot you then, you knew that didn’t you.” He laughed softly. “But look how things have changed. Right Doffy?”

Something wet hit the wall, most likely the gag that had been forced onto him. Doffy’s roar filled the cell, spilled out and rattled the bars. “What are you doing here alive! Rosinante!”

“What, no loving words for your brother Doffy?” He sat back against the bars with a smile. “And I came down here to talk to my brother about old times.” He stared up at the dirty ceiling before he laughed. “You know I hear you mistreated Law pretty badly Doffy but he paid you back didn’t he. How was he Doffy? Was he smiling? I want to see him smiling again. He warmed up so nicely when he was away from you. Now he’s free for good.”

X

“All the sweets and favours in the world will not get me to let you do as you please. I’ve dealt with Garp you know.” Tsuru folded her arms. “Don’t be an idiot how many times must you end up obligated to someone? Do you know how many nights Sengoku cried when we found you? How many months he spent searching for someone to get you out of that coma?”

“Yes I do.” Rosinante smiled. “But Tsuru-san this is something important. I’ve been longing to meet with this person for a long time. By the looks of things.” He gently stroked the rolled up bounty poster in his hand. “He hasn’t forgotten me either.”

“Idiots. Both of you are idiots.” She smiled before she sighed. “Why did it have to be a pirate. You would have thought after everything that-“

“Well I guess because he wanted to be free and because he couldn’t really trust the government anymore. I can’t blame him for that. No one gave him anything good to trust in. maybe he would have believed in the order of the government if I had been able to show him more than what I had. The prejudice and disgust in the world.” Rosinante said softly. “It’s painful but he lived.”

“He lived.” Tsuru smiled. “So you’re going to find him then. Traflagar and that troublesome brat that is Garp’s grandson.”

“Yes.” Rosinante laughed. “They looked really good together. I haven’t heard anything but good things about this Monkey D. Luffy. It’s nice that Law has friends and nice that it’s Luffy. Someone like Luffy.” Rosinante said softly. “Actually, if you don’t mind. I think I want to go and look for Monkey D. Luffy too.” He paused. “But not to fight or bring him in. just to see the kind of person he is.”

“One after the other all of you are just.” Tsuru closed her eyes. “You’ll just do as you like won’t you Rosinante. I don’t know why you don’t ask Garp about that troublesome grandson of his if you want to know the kind of person he is.”

“But there are some thing I think I’ll know if I ask him.” Rosinante laughed. “Besides, it will be really nice to speak to Monkey D. Luffy.” He admitted softly. “A D.”

“You really believe in that wife’s tale don’t you Rosinante.” She shook her head. “Fine go on but you’ll have to explain to the Fleet Admiral why you let not just one but two very important pirates get away.”

“Ah, I’ll just let him yell.” Rosinante shrugged. “He wouldn’t understand it at all.”

X

“Completely ruined my entry.” He sat up and fought back embarrassment as the pirates stared at him. “This is so embarrassing.” He sighed and brushed his shoulder of the dirt. “I had everything planned but..” He smiled at the man staring at him. “Everything got ruined.”

“Who-how.” Law’s crew were behind him but with every stammer that came from him his crew inched forward. “You can’t be.”

“Wait what’s the- oh.” Rosinante laughed softly. “Is it because there is no make up? does it change the face that much?” He murmured as he sat down to pull at his shoe. He ignored the pirates before he dug out lipstick and eyeshadow. “He really does know his stuff doesn’t he.” Rosinante muttered under his breath. “That Garp.”

“Grandpa?” Monkey D. Luffy stepped forward. “Do you mean-“

“I’ll get to you in a bit.” He tried to put on the lipstick but his hands trembled. Even after all this time the muscles in his arms could be a bit weak. “Monkey D. Luffy we need to have a talk too.” He laughed softly. “But for right now the business I have is with Law over there.” He reached for the eyeshadow to find a hand locking his way. Law had moved forward his eyes wide as he stared at him.

“Cora-san.” He breathed. “No way, it isn’t possible. Cora-san?”

“Law.” Rosinante swallowed back his tears as Law stared at him. “You’ve grown so big and healthy. Look at you.” He gently reached up to brush at Law’s hat. His hand stroked his cheek, he was so warm. So alive and warm. “All your friends, you grew up. You made it didn’t you? I’m so glad. You’re alive Law.” He choked up. “Thank goodness. Thank goodness.” Tears blocked his vision. “I wanted to see you for so long, Law.”

“Cora-san.” The warm body hugging him, so much bigger than he had remembered. So much warmer and the voice was deeper but this was Law. Rosinante hugged him tightly as he let the tears flow. It had been so long he had thought he was dead and even when he had set out he had felt as though he would not find Law but he was here.

Here and alive, here and so free. Doing what he wanted and he had even become a doctor. He was a huge brat. Still a brat, poking thorns into the government’s side and doing what he pleased but Law was here and free of Doffy. Rosinante could not be prouder of him if he tried to be. Law had lived.

“So this big guy here, he’s a friend?” Monky D. Luffy’s voice cut through to his ears. “But how did he find us?” Law stilled in his arms and Rosinante sighed.

“It’s actually a funny long story.” He laughed softly.

X

“You’re still with the marines.” Law said softly as they sat together. Zou was a beautiful country. Rosinante found the Minks cute. What had happened to them was nothing but devastating.

“I was recovering with them for a very long time Law.” Rosinante teased. “I can’t just turn my back on them again.” He ruffled Law’s hair until the man pushed him. “You grew up so handsome.”

“You look almost the same.” Law said softly. “How long-“

“Only a few years. The last three was when I really got to walk around. I was in a coma for a long time. Sengoku did everything he could. If it had not been for Tsuru I would have died. I was dying in that snow.” He said softly. “I passed out and I felt so sorry because I wanted to hold on longer. I was straining myself you see.” He smiled. “But in the end I’m really glad that I passed out because now Law I get to see you again.”

“I took down Doflamingo. It took years but I couldn’t-“ Law swallowed. “I couldn’t forget what he had done. I had been prepared to die doing it too but Straw hat…” He shook his head. “He’s strange. When I met him I thought ‘So this is the D that Cora-San was thinking about’”

“Don’t be like that Law. You’re a D. too. think about everything you’ve done. Almost all the people making the world churn one way or another have been Ds. Maybe I should have told you more. I know you had a rough time because you didn’t know about Doffy and me but Law…” Rosinante trailed off. “I never meant for you to fight him you know.”

“I couldn’t leave it at that.” Law laughed softly. “You know, Cora-san I’m the same age you were when we parted.”

“Really?” Rosinante mused before he smiled. “You’ve reached here haven’t you. Way past the three years you were talking about when you went to Doffy. You’ve lived past more than double that. Aren’t your proud.”

“Yes.” Law smiled before he glanced behind them. The straw hat crew were talking. “I’ve lived and the people I’ve met the things I’ve done. I’ve done everything that I wanted to do. Now I have to finish off this thing with Strawhat.” Law gave him a glance. “Are you going to get in the way?”

“Now why would I do that after I came all this way alone?” Rosinante shook his head. “Law, I just wanted to see you. That’s it, I just wanted to see you. I missed you so much. I worried about you.” He gave a low laugh. “And when I finally hear about you again. What a man you became huh. No longer the mouth bratty kid that had no respect for adults.” He laughed softly. “I’m so glad to be alive to see you.”

“Me too there were a lot of things I couldn’t tell you then. Lots of things I didn’t understand then but-“ Rosinante froze when Law stopped speaking and pressed his lips against his. Soft, warm and Law was…sweet. “I’m glad I get to see and talk to you again.” Law’s wide was bright and wide. “I love you Cora-san.”

X

“Um Nami said I’m supposed to give you some time to process but it’s been forever already.” Monkey D. Luffy took a seat in front of him. “I think you’re okay you’re not stone anymore or staring.”

“Luffy-“ Came from behind them. “Leave the man alone!”

“I’m coming I’m coming.” Monkey D. Luffy laughed. “But you mentioned my Grandpa is he okay? Hey do you know Colby?”

“Colby?” Rosinante laughed. “I know them both and a guy named Hel-“

“Oh he’s not important. Strawhat Luffy laughed. “Say, Trafal-guy told me about you before but he thought you were dead. That’s so cool. I thought one of my brothers were dead too.” StrawHat Luffy smiled widely. “But he’s alive too isn’t that great?”

“You truly are one of a kind.” Rosinante smiled. “Straw Hat Luffy.” He extended his hand. “I’m glad you were the one to completely stop my brother’s madness. I’m glad the one to fight Luffy was you and I’m glad that Law lived.”

“He isn’t a push over you know.” Straw Hat Luffy shrugged before he sat back. “Say, you’re one them too right? The Dragon things. You’re nothing like your brother.”

“I don’t know how my father and mother had their kindness but Doffy soaked up so much…” He shook his head. “That is not important. What is important is what I managed to overhear. You’re going after the Vinsmokes. You don’t know the family you are dealing with.” He winced. “Both of them, do you mind if I brief you a bit? My thanks for being friends with Law.”  


“Do what you want.” StrawHat Luffy shrugged. “But I made friends with him because I want to.”

“Then I’m going to tell you this story because I want to.” Rosinante laughed. “The story of the Vinsmokes is very old but when it comes to Charlotte Linlin. Big Mom.” Rosinante’s voice lowered. “The story gets darker. Your crew mate, rescuing him will not be that easy, you’re dealing with not just royalty and information dealers. Blackmailers. Vinsmokes are just one side to it and their power. The other side.” Rosinante winced. “If they kept their ties to the higher power of the world government that they established with the run away.” Rosinante sighed. “Sola, your friend’s mother.”

X

“Well.” Rosinante coughed. “I better get going too.” He glanced to where the boat was disappearing. “Are they really going to be okay?” He muttered before he glanced at Law. “Law.” He recalled the kiss and flushed. “I’m so glad I…” He still was not over it.”

“Cora-san.” Law’s eyes were soft and warm. “Come with me. Let’s fulfil that last promise.” The last- living together. he had really said that hadn’t he and he had meant it. He had planned on taking Law far from Doffy and far from the world government and making him happy and safe.

“Don’t tempt me like that.” Rosinante sighed as he walked up to Law. He stood before him and smiled at the way Law refused to step back even though he had to look up at him. “There is no need for that look at your crew.” He smiled. “Look at your friends, you are doing just fine Law.” He cupped his cheek softly. “And there are many people I still owe. Sengoku-san will not look kindly on you if you steal his favourite marine again.”

“I don’t care.” Law said softly. “I’d fight them all Cora-san.”

“You would wouldn’t you? But there is no need for that. I just want you to live, happy and free.” What a man Law had become.” Rosinante bend down enough so they were at eye level before he kissed him. He poured everything he could into it before an idea hit him. Punishment for the surprise before. He crushed Law to him and deepened the kiss, embarrassing but he made it deep, wet and long before he finally pulled back. Law was flushing. “Don’t make fun of your elders Law. Take care of yourself.”

“Ah we’ll be going too.” The Mink leader cleared his throat. “We can assume you’re on Trafalgar’s side?”

“Always.” Rosinante smiled. “Law, it’s too soon for you to steal me away and after all those years I prefer the bright sun.” He smiled. “Ask me again sometime.”

X

“You let him go didn’t you? Sap.” Garp laughed. “Well I feel the same way sometimes too but still!” Akainu is going to yell again.”

“Let him yell.” Rosinante laughed as he watched the submarine disappear. “You know what they say about those who try to get in the way of a courting couple.” It was worth saying it when Garp choked on his tea.

“That brat?” Garp spluttered. “Are you serious?”

“Say Garp-san.” Rosinante folded his arms. “Would I make a good pirate?” He teased. He got a huff and a hard poke for his trouble but he kept laughing.

X

“Cora- no.” Law smiled as he tapped his sword against his shoulder. “Rosiante-san will you come with me?”

“You cheeky little brat.” Rosinante shook his head, he was fighting his smile but it escaped all the same. “You’re as hard headed as you were the day I met you. You’ll do whatever you want won’t you? Once you know Sengoku will come after us.” He laughed. “There is nowhere we can go that the government won’t chase us both.”

“I don’t care.” Law extended his hand. “Do you? Don’t you want to run away with me Rosinante?”

“This time it’s completely different.” Rosinante took Law’s hand and pulled him close. He dipped his head but Law’s hand sank into his hair knocking his hat off. “What a man you’ve become Law.”

“Good.” Law breathed before he kissed him. Rosinante fell into the kiss. It totally clouded his mind and made his knees weak. When Law pulled back he fell on his ass. Law laughed and Rosinante sighed. “Glad to see that hasn’t changed a bit.” Law offered his hand. “Be mine Rosinante-san.” Rosinante let Law pull him up before he kissed the other man again. Like he had any choice. From the start his heart had been Law’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved this pairing for so long. Since the very beginning and I never thought I would write something for them but whoops here I am now.


End file.
